


WHO AM I?!?!?!

by JoanneValjean



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, It's almost midnight and I'm bored, M/M, Multi, Not serious at all, Other, Short, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneValjean/pseuds/JoanneValjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean reflects on his past.</p><p>I know it is short.  It is almost midnight and I'm bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who am I?

I'm Jean Valjean, motherfuckers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert gives us a poem to help remember his name.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
AND I'M JAVERT  
DO NOT FORGET MY NAME.


End file.
